Karakura TV
by Scooby-XX-doo
Summary: Rukia bekerja sebagai reporter Karakura TV. Ichigo Kurosaki adalah seorang aktor dan Rukia akan mewawancarai Ichigo. Tetapi.. Ichigo sangat menyebalkan. IchiRuki slight RenRuki.


**Reporter**

**(Prolog)**

**Tite Kubo owns everything :)**

Rukia membereskan tasnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, dan kalau ia tidak pulang sekarang juga, kakaknya Byakuya akan mengkhawatirkannya –secara tidak langsung pastinya— tidak langsung karena Byakuya sangat jarang bicara padanya.

To: Renji

Renji, dimana?

Selagi menunggu balasan sms Renji, Rukia membereskan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas mejanya. Rukia adalah seorang reporter. Reporter di Karakura TV.

From: Renji

Udah di mobil.

Rukia membaca balasan Renji cepat dan segera meninggalkan ruang kantornya. Ternyata masih banyak yang lembur malam ini, contohnya Tatsuki dan Momo yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya membuat laporan tentang berita 'Band Baru yang Naik Daun.'

"Tatsuki, Inoue, duluan ya," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum saat melewati kedua temannya yang sedang memfoto kopi beberapa kertas laporan.

"Iya.. hati-hati ya Kuchiki-san!" balas Momo ceria seperi biasa. Tatsuki tersenyum pada Rukia dan kembali bekerja. Rukia membalas senyuman Momo dan Tatsuki sekali lagi dan menuju lift.

Rukia menunggu beberapa menit sampai pintu lift terbuka, di dalamnya terdapat salah satu atasan Karakura TV. Ukitake. Tak menunggu lama, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift.

"Konbanwa Kuchiki," sapa Ukitake sambil memencet tombol lantai dasar.

"Konbanwa Ukitake-san," balas Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Kuchiki, bagaimana proyek baru sudah berjaln atau belum?" tanya Ukitake sambil menyenderkan badannya ke dinding lift.

"Em.. kami sudah membuat janji. Kalau tak ada halangan, mungkin besok tim Karakura TV akan bertemu dengannya langsung," jawab Rukia.

"Ya ya," Ukitake mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Rukia tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa sekarang lift sudah akan terbuka.

"Sampai besok, Ukitake-san." ucap Rukia memberikan salam. Ukitake membalas salam Rukia dan mengikuti langkah Rukia keluar lift. Rukia telah berada di lobby dan menyadari bahwa sekarang telah pukul 8 lewat.

From: Renji

Oi, cepetan.

Rukia membuka sms Renji. Ia tertawa kecil, Renji orang yang sangat baik. Hampir setiap malam ia sabar menunggu Rukia selesai. Rukia mempercepat langkahnya ke lapangan parkir. Ia terus mencari sedan yang berwarna hitam.

"Rukiaaaa!" Renji melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya pribadi.

Rukia segera menuju ke arah mobil Renji dan duduk di samping Renji. Tak menunggu lama, Renji menghidupkan mesinnya dan segera melaju keluar dari gedung Karakura TV.

-

"Maaf lama," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum palsu. Senyum Rukia selalau membuat Renji berhenti mendumel. Renji memang memiliki perasaan suka pada Rukia.

"Hah.. setiap hari juga seperti ini," Rukia tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawaban Renji.

"Oke oke. Maaf Renji. Kau kan tahu kalo aku lembur akhir-akhir ini," Rukia berkata sambil sedikit tertawa melihat tampang Renji.

"Oh ya? Sulit sekali memang membuat janji dengan aktor itu?"

"Sangat!"

"Memang apa yang mau diliput dari dia, si siapa? Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki," Renji memutar stirnya menuju ke jalan rumah Rukia atau rumah Byakuya tepatnya.

"Dia sedang naik daun Renji. Lalu, ada berita kalau dia itu dekat dengan artis yang juga sedang naik daun, Orihime Inoue. Pantas saja susah membuat janji."

"Oh yeah?" ucap Renji. Mereka sudah berada di dekat daerah perumahan Rukia.

"Yea. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Orihime Inoue. Lalu, ada kabar apa di bidang kriminal?" tanya Rukia balik. Renji berada di bidang peliputan berita kriminal sedangkan Rukia berada di bidang entertaiment atau hiburan.

"Tak ada yang spesial. Kira dan aku akan pergi besok meliput daerah TKP," jawab Renji malas-malasan. Rukia mulai memakai tas selempangnya karena sebentar lagi sampai ke rumah.

"Heh, Byakuya-taichou menelfon tadi. Mati saja kau.." ucap Renji. Ia menyodorkan handphone-nya dan memperlihatkan laporan panggilan masuk dari Byakuya.

"Kenapa selalu memanggilnya 'taichou'? Hahah.." setelah melihat HP Renji, Rukia mengembalikannya.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji akan—"

"Yah yah aku tau. tapi Renji.." kini rumah Rukia sudah semakin dekat. Renji dan Rukia dapat melihat rumah besar bercat putih dari posisi mereka.

"Hm?"

"Walaupun menurut ceritamu dia sepertinya cemas tapi.. dia bahkan tak pernah melihatku. Yah, maksudnya benar-benar melihatku," jawab Rukia. Ia sudah membuka sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap-siap untuk turun.

Renji terdiam.

"Ahah.. ya sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Dia mungkin memang tak suka padaku yang hanya bisa menjadi reporter." Rukia tersenyum simpel pada Renji dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih ya Renji!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah ya sama-sama.." Renji terdiam sejenak dan saat Rukia mulai berjalan memasuki rumah, Renji membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Renji. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Hanya mau bilang, Byakuya-taichou tidak seperti yang kau bilang tadi!" Renji berbicara agak keras agar Rukia dapat mendengarnya.

"Em.. mungkin juga benar. Thanks Renji! Bye!" Rukia tersenyum kembali. Renji membalas senyum Rukia dan menancap gas meninggalkan rumah Rukia.

-

Matahari sudah tinggi. Sekarang sudah sekitar pukul 10.00, di depan gedung Karakura TV, mobil sedan mewah terparkir rapih dan dengan seorang manajer, laki-laki berambut oranye keluar dari sedan merah yang mahal itu.

Ichigo Kurosaki telah tiba di Karakura TV. Ia mengenakan kaos putih simpel (tak berlebihan karena ini hanya konferensi pers tidak formal, maka hanya berpakaian santai) dan dengan celana jeans biru kehitaman panjang dipadu dengan sepatu putih.

"Hanatarou, jam berapa mulai konferensi?" tanya Ichigo sementara ia dan Hanatarou telah memasuki gedung dan sekarang telah berada di lobby gedung Karakura TV.

"Em.. mungkin sekitar 20 menit lagi Ichigo-san," jawab Hanatarou sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

Lobby Karakura TV ramai. Tetapi, gedung Karakura TV sudah sering dikunjungi artis atau orang terkenal. Jadi, tak ada yang bertingkah aneh atau meminta tanda tangan heboh. Hampir setiap hari artis-artis melakukan pertemuan di Karakura TV.

"Ichigo Kurosaki-san ne?" seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan nama 'Rangiku Matsumoto' di tanda pengenalnya tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Ichigo dan Hanatarou. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, saya Rangiku Matsumoto, sekretaris dari Hitsugaya Toushiro, manajer dari bidang entertaiment dan hiburan." Rangiku memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit semangat berlebihan.

"Ah.. Ichigo Kurosaki dan ini, manajer saya, Yamada Hanatarou," Ichigo berslalaman dengan Rangiku setelah itu Rangiku bersalaman dengan Hanatarou. Rangiku tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah. Tak enak kan kalau berdiri di sini terus? Kalau tak keberatan, manajer Hitsugaya Toushiro ingin bertemu Anda sebentar mungkin?" Rangiku memang kelebihan energi.

"Baiklah.." balas Ichigo malas-malasan. Hanatarou yang berdiri di samping Ichigo tersenyum dan mengikuti Rangiku menuju lift.

Mereka menuju ke lantai 8. Lantai 8 adalah lantai khusus bidang entertainment dan hiburan. Semua berada di bawah pengawasan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-

Rukia hari itu sangat sibuk. Ia harus memfoto kopi beberapa laporan untuk diberikan ke Hitsugaya Toushiro, sang manajer. Ia keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ke mesin foto kopi. Terdapat Keigo dan Tatsuki di sana.

"Pagi Rukia-saan!" sapa Keigo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Rukia tersenyum dan membalas salam Keigo.

"Pagi Keigo, Tatsuki," balas Rukia. Setelah Tatsuki membalas senyum Rukia, Tatsuki memukul kepala Keigo yang mengeluarkan air mata karena senyum Rukia.

"Mau memakai mesin foto kopi?" tanya Tatsuki sambil terus memukul kepala Keigo.

"Iya. Beberapa laporan harus difoto kopi. Lagi dipakai?" Rukia sedikit melangkah mendekat ke arah mesin foto kopi dan melihat keadaan mesin itu.

"Rusak. Ini aja belum difoto kopi," jawab Tatsuki sambil memperlihatkan setumpuk kertas yang harus difoto kopi. Sementara Keigo, terus memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sial!" tak basa basi lagi, Rukia langsung berlari meninggalkan Tatsuki. Laporan ini harus diberikan sebelum konferensi pers! Sedangkan, acaranya mulai 20 menit lagi.

Rukia berlari tak memikirkan orang-orang yang ia tubruk Ia segera menuju lift.

Tepat di waktu yang sama, Ichigo, Rangiku, dan Hanatarou baru saja keluar dari lift. Karena saking terburu-burunya, Rukia tidak sengaja menabrak Ichigo.

"Oi midget, liat-liat kalau jalan.." ucap Ichigo sambil memegang pundaknya yang ditabrak Rukia. Rukia membalikkan badan. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Ichigo.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf, Rukia melanjutkan langkhanya ke arah lift. satu hal yang ia tahu.

Orang yang kan ia wawancara hari ini, menyebalkan.

Bersambung!

Midget artinya Pendek.

a/N: Akhirnya prolognya selesai juga. Haaaah.. Oke. Sekarang beri pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini yah! Ini masih prolog hehe. dan Rukia sama Ichigo baru aja ketemu XDD

So Review! thanks!


End file.
